


Sweet Lies

by teaboycastiel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings, SeSoo, Stripper Oh Sehun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, sugar baby sehun, sugar daddy kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel
Summary: Sehun is a sugar baby but not a stereotypical one, he likes the gifts don't get him wrong but he loves being pampered and spoiled even more, call it a Prince Complex if you will.Enter Do Kyungsoo, a CEO of a bank that has never been in a sugar baby/sugar daddy arrangement but is very willing to spend it on the God that is Sehun





	Sweet Lies

Becoming a sugar baby wasn't in Sehun's original life plan, he had no objection to being spoiled of course, he loved being taken care of and given pretty gifts. But when having a part-time job as a stripper wasn't doing enough to pay his bills he decided to invest himself in finding a sugar daddy. The one thing he was always worried about was being unsafe or being in the traps of some leery old man that wanted to just use him for sex and he had enough of those offers at his job. Recently, his sugar daddy of seven months, Junmyeon, had to move away for business.  
“I'm sorry Sehun, I know how sudden this is.” The older man said, tracing a random pattern onto Sehun's back.  
They were resting in Jun's infinity pool, the sun heating up their exposed skin as Sehun rested his cheek against the man's broad chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
“It's alright, I knew you couldn't be here forever.” Sehun said with some sadness laced in his voice.  
Junmyeon had been one of his better sugar daddies, he didn't require that....sexual part of Sehun, never forced him to do anything he didn't want to, all he wanted was companionship and the occasional spooning session which Sehun was always happy to give him.  
“I hope you find someone to take care of you soon, you're honestly a joy to be around and you've kept me very happy Sehun.” He whispered softly against the boy's ear before kissing the side of his head.  
That had been nearly four months ago, now Sehun can pay his bills and college expenses because he does make enough at his job but for him that isn't the point of him being a sugar baby. He wants to be spoiled, taken care of, pampered, he wants someone to feed the prince complex he had because goddamn he was so fucking stressed out all the time. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realised that not even his full coverage concealer could hide the dark circles under his eyes which made him sigh, thankfully no one would be close enough to even see his face, not that many people here looked at it, they were mostly here for his broad chest, perky ass, and pouty lips.  
Baekhyun, one of the other dancers at the club, was helping Sehun apply his Fenty highlighter; the man knew the key places to apply to make it pop the most in the club's red and sultry lighting. They were backstage and Sehun was getting ready for another set, his most popular one because he would be dressed in all black leather garter ensemble and riding that pole in such a way that it had men throwing their life savings at him.  
“Have you found another sugar daddy?” Baek inquired curiously as he smudged a red tint onto Sehun's lips that made them pop against his pale skin.  
“You know I haven't hyung, why do you think I'm here almost all the time?”  
Baek set the lip tint down and cupped Sehun's face in his hands, the maknae leaned into the touch with a small smile on his face before pulling back, disgusted at himself. He really was touch-starved wasn't he? The older man pulled him back, hugging Sehun to his chest as he played with his jet black hair, a decision Sehun only went with because he was going for the whole Snow White theme.  
“Well...what would you say if I had someone that might fulfill your sugar daddy needs?”  
Sehun perked up at that. Baekhyun wasn't reliable for a lot of things, like giving owed money back, doing the dishes, being on time, keeping secrets but he had set other friends up with man and as far as Sehun knew, all had been successful. Baekhyun sat down and propped his head up on his hand, giving Sehun a little smile.  
“Well, his name is Do Kyungsoo, he's a CEO of one of the largest banks in Korea, he's twenty-seven and he's very cute. Kind of tan, has really big eyes...he's very cute too. You want me to set you up?”  
He tilted his head to the side, what did he have to lose? If things didn't work out between this...Kyungsoo he could always just download that sugar baby app like Jongin did and find one that way.  
“Sure hyung, I'd love to meet him.”  
True to his word, three days later, Baekhyun had set up a date with the CEO at a cafe that Sehun frequented because of their amazing boba tea. Sehun had arrived a few minutes early simply because he wanted to get a good table and had been craving a milk tea all week along with those diet-ruining chocolate cupcakes. After he had settled down, he looked over the cafe's entrance, chewing absentmindedly on a tapioca ball onto he spotted the man he was here to see. Baek's description of him really didn't do him any justice.  
Kyungsoo did have big eyes, kind of owl-ish for the most part behind those thickly rimmed glasses; he had a shy face and demeanor but his suit was Dolce&Gabbana and that Rolex flashing on his wrist was almost 5k. Sehun tilted his head to the side, those plush lips were something that he wanted to feel on his own, his eyes trailed further down and a small smile graced his own lips. That ass was definitely not one of someone who sat down all day, it very round and plump and made Sehun want to squeeze it amongst other things. Clearing his throat, he stood up from his table and waved to catch the man's attention; he walked over to the table and held out his hand, the man was a lot smaller than Sehun had originally thought, the top of his head barely came up to his collarbone.  
“Hello Do-ssi, I'm Sehun, its nice to meet you.” Sehun said with a polite bow of his head, taking Kyungsoo's hand in his own but instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a little kiss.  
He saw the man's face flush slightly as he looked to the side and adjusted his glasses.  
'This is gonna be fun~' Sehun thought with a smug smile on his lips.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You need to get laid.”  
“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo had only felt so taken off guard and border-line offended so many times in his life and it’s easy to say this was one of them. His friend, Yixing, CEO of the Chinese branch of the bank smiles at him, charming and handsome as always. This was supposed to be a meeting to discuss plans for their business, because that’s what banking is, selling your bank and making it better than other banks.  
“You heard me, Kyungsoo. You’re tense, when was the last time you had a drink?” Yixing leans forward and as Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak he’s interrupted. “With other people.” Kyungsoo shuts his mouth.  
“You know I don’t really like crowds like you do, Yixing. I couldn’t. And I do not need to get laid, I’m perfectly fine without sex or any kind of.. Thing.” He tries to be matter-of-fact about it, but Yixing can see through it like he has X-Ray eyes when it comes to what others need, and Kyungsoo is, un-admittedly, lonely.  
“Have you ever tried like.. Having a sugar baby?” Yixing asks, completely serious.  
“We need to discuss the rates of the past six months…”  
“Have you?”  
“You don’t give up do you? No, I haven’t.” Kyungsoo rakes a hand through his short, dark hair, looking defeated.  
“Why don’t you? I know there’s a stigma, but you’re not paying someone for sex, Kyungsoo, it’s not prostitution. You’re paying someone to be a companion, someone to dote on, to take away your stress and make you feel good.” Yixing explains. “And I know somebody, who knows somebody, who needs a sugar daddy. Or, glucose guardian if you’re not into the whole daddy thing.”  
Kyungsoo almost chuckles, and it’d be a lie to say he’s not at least a little intrigued.  
“I’m not sure, Yixing.”  
“Trust me, I’ve seen pictures and this boy is cute. Just meet him, Kyungsoo what have you got to lose? Nothing.” Yixing urges and Kyungsoo sighs, the faintest smile on his plump lips.  
“Fine-”  
“Great! Friday at four works right? Perfect. I’ll let him know, dress nice. Now, about those rates…” 

Three days pass and Kyungsoo can’t deny the fact that he’s nervous. People-ing isn’t his thing, and as he pulls up to the cafe Yixing had texted to him he fingers tremble and palms sweat a bit, all around completely unattractive and he can barely breathe. He enters the threshold and takes a deep breath, immediately his eyes lock on a tall man waving him over and his cheeks warm. He wanders over, offering the man a smile. Cute doesn’t cut it. This man looks like he was chiseled right out of marble stone and brought to life, such sharp beauty, he should be in a museum, Kyungsoo swears. Sehun. His mouth his parched.  
“The pleasure is mine, please, call me Kyungsoo.” He says, taking a seat and trying not to look nervous. “So.. Can you explain this arrangement to me? I can’t say I know much about it.” Kyungsoo admits, looking sheepish, the boy looks smug and he hates how good it looks on him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Straight to business, huh? Sehun liked that, he sat down as well and pushed a coffee towards the other man, an Americano because he learned that the older you get the more bitter your taste becomes.  
“You've never had a sugar baby before? How interesting...what makes you want one now?”  
Did he not know that so many sugar babies would take advantage of him if they had the chance? They could propose any ridiculous kind of offer and say it was the norm, thankfully Sehun wasn't that kind of person but then again he did have his own money.  
Soo adjusted his glasses a little and looked down shyly at his hands before he answered.  
“No, I've never had one before. To be honest, I'm doing this because a close friend of mine suggested that it would help me be more sociable and less tense, plus I'm curious.”  
“Curiousity killed the cat you know? But...usually how it goes is the sugar daddy, which would be you, spends however much he wishes on his sugar baby, me, through gifts or paying for the things they need like bills or school funds in exchange for their companionship. Now, I dont really need you to pay for my things because I do have a job that covers that, I just want to be spoiled and pampered a little bit. I can be your arm piece for any business dinners, events, or any other thing you might have going on and...suck your dick if you want that kind of thing, I wouldn't be opposed to it since you are very attractive. And in return, you basically give me all of your attention and spoil me with little gifts here and there.” He said with a little shrug before sipping his tea and chewing on another boba.  
Kyungsoo looked a little shocked to say the least and Sehun gestured for him to take a sip of his drink which he did, blinking rapidly as he swallowed.  
“That...that's all? I feel like you deserve more. As for the physical part, you'll have to excuse me because I tend to be quite awkward in those types of situations if I'm not drunk. I don't want you to do anything if you aren't comfortable with it, I want us both to enjoy it.”  
“Oh Kyungsoo-ah, I've done a lot of things I don't like but I think that I wouldn't mind being intimate with you in anyway. But perhaps that'll be an unwritten part for us to...divulge on later? Like say on a date, for dinner tomorrow night at eight?” Sehun slid his hand over to grab Soos' and intertwines their fingers together with a cute smile on his face.  
He felt Kyungsoo stiffen under his touch before he nodded which made Sehun lift his hand palm up and say. “Phone.”  
Kyungsoo gave him a confused look and he let out a little sigh as he rolled his eyes.  
“How are you going to pick me up if you don't know where I live or my number?”  
At that, Kyungsoo flushed and handed Sehun his phone. He didn't have a lock on it which meant he was either very trusting or no one dared to touch his phone. Nevertheless, Sehun entered his number and took a picture of himself posing with his boba tea, setting it as the contact and texting himself before handing it back to the older man. He stood up and left a ten dollar tip for the busboy before leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss onto Soo's cheek before making his way out of the cafe.


End file.
